karthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustle Through The Ruins
Time: Friday 07JUN 1700-2100 PDT Participants: * Son Yu (Chris) * Forsaken (Zhan) * Lao Jun (Basse) * Hali (Kat) Mission Summary : "Fuck those rabbits." : ―Forsaken Outcome Mission Failure - Total Party Kill. Supplies Lost. Forsaken's Windblown Letter "Dear Val, We have not known each other long. But life here on the surface moves quickly... and I have realized my admiration for you goes deep during these troublesome days. The others on the supply mission opened my eyes to this - after my third time of telling them of your talents, they took to teasing me whenever I mentioned you. I confess; these instances were often. You would have laughed at me, Val... the second night out in the desert, I spotted a little horned quadruped standing at the edge of camp. I was so sure this was one of the rabbits of fables. It had an elegant, plush mane running down its long neck, and its hide was striped. I wanted to touch it! But no sooner had I reached into my pack to give it a ration than another two appeared behind me and attacked! They knocked me to the ground, stole my pack, and ran off into the wilds. When I got back up, I tried to run after them, roaring my rage and embarrassment at them - threatening their entire species! Yet, they did not listen... I flush now to think of it. I know that my mission to seek vengeance is for naught. Nonetheless, the others were kind enough to give me what water and food they had to spare. But the desert didn't have enough of us... No sooner had dawn come, as an intense storm brewed on the horizon. It came upon us quickly! We hid behind a sand dune, covering our armour and mouths with our bedrolls and waiting the entire day for it to pass. A bolt of lightning narrowly missed one of us! I wish now that it had struck true... surely then we would've understood the foolishness of our ways. When the storm subsided, we pressed on into the evening. Foolish, cursed creatures we are... we were. We made a plan to keep on - thinking ourselves only a day or two away from the expedition outpost. I do not know whether that was true. During my watch with Yu, he spotted dust devils descending upon us - three of them. It seemed they were similar in nature to that Living Icicle that we encountered at the Mausoleum... we awoke our peers and took a fight. I breathed ice on two of them, killing one outright, injuring the second severely. They exploded into dust when killed, and used their whirling sand to try to blind you. One managed to clog my eyes, but nonetheless, I struck out and killed it. I dislodged the sand from my eyes just as the last cast a sleeping spell on my allies - knocking them all unconscious. I chased it as it struck and tried to kill them all - eventually killing it and healing the other three from death's door. You would think that the desert would have mercy after that... you would think that would be enough a warning! We switched our watches. I went to sleep. Do you remember that maned feline we encountered our first day? The one I named a 'Lion'. Two prowled into camp - one with a mane, one without... they struck against Jun, knocking him out and dragging him off. Hali must've hurt one because as she awoke me, the other lion pounced upon her and killed her. Yu, the brave fool, pursued the lion that was dragging off Jun. He told me to take the supplies and go. I am brave, but unlike what my parents think, I am no fool. The lions killed them. I left them what spare food I had as a sacrifice. I managed to sleep... albeit fitfully. When I awoke, a strange eyeless creature, the colour of sand, sat face-to-face with me. We gave each other space - it appeared to respect that, though it stared at me unblinkingly until I looked away. When I did, it vanished. I hope one day this letter will find you, Valdroundt. I know I am doomed... I cannot make it back to camp, my only hope is to press forward as quickly as I can - double pace over the course of a forced march - and pray to Anora that I make it to the excavation base. I understand now why the others went missing... this is a fool's errand, this is a reaper's joy, this is an executioner's run. We. Are. Damned. Anora has no power here. The humans have cursed this land forever, and what is left is a wasteland without hope. Valdroundt. Do not be swayed by false promises of courage, of wisdom, of ... valour. Be a coward. Be a coward, and survive. Do not remember Jund Thrymm - for they are dead, and abandoned by their kin. Carry on my banner and the name that has chosen me. I am Forsaken."